Beach Chase
by NewmontLove
Summary: Savannah goes down to the beach for a walk to find Ella after revenge on Daniel, only Daniel and his friends are still down there. And they want to hurt Sav just like she hurt Daniel. Luckily the Royals are still around!


**English is not my first language, I grew up in Italy. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the amazing Erin Watt and other respective owners**

**So I was doing some thinkinggggggggg and I thought what if something happened to Savannah the night Ella, Val and her got revenge on Daniel.**

**Like what if Val didn't go home with Sav but went home with her cousin Jordan or something and Sav decided to walk down the beach alone for a while. And than Daniel and his friends catch her. Luckily the Royals are still walking back along that same beach.**

**Edit: so I was going back through my stories recently, my grammar in this was pretty mortifying so I tried to fix it. Hope it's more readable now, happy reading my darlings xx**

**SAV**

Brilliant lines of adrenaline and pure pride tear through my veins. Everything is moving too fast and I wanted to move fast too. I wanted to do something. Jump up and down and scream, look at that bastard. LOOK AT HIM! I did that. Valerie and Ella did that. We did that. Valerie rushed up to me and told me she was going home with her cousin Jordan. A sour taste floated through my mouth at the mere thought of Jordan Carrington.

After ten more minutes of sipping a fruity cocktail and continuously recounting our revenge on Delacourt, I finally decided to exert some energy by walking down the beach for a while.

When my feet hit the sand, I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

Opting to catchup to Ella and thank for letting me get involved I hurriedly made my way down the beach. I pass Daniel lying face down in the sand and a couple his friends surround him, the group sends my nerves spiralling but they barely look up as I pass. Guess Daniel didn't tell them I was involved yet. Even still, I quicken my pace, praying for the royals to enter my vision.

Five minutes later, I can just make out the figures of Gideon and I guess would be his brother Reed. Everything was so much calmer by the ocean, all you can hear is the waves crashing and the occasional bird- what the hell is that?

Quick as lightning, I whip around to face an enraged Delacourt and a mob of lacrosse players running at me, screaming abuse and threats.

**Reed**

A commotion of yelling breaks out behind us and everyone turns to see.

Daniel is somehow back on his feet and the lacrosse members run with him. And if they were running at us, I wouldn't be the scared in the slightest. I got all my brothers with me, they'd beat the shit out those shitbags easy. But we're not the target.

Savannah Montgomery is somehow between us and them. Gideon's bitchy ex, who, if my ears have anything to say about it, he still very much pines over.

The angry assholes run viciously at her, all while yelling the sadistic bullshit their gonna do to her. Gideon jack-knifes from his spot beside me the moment he recognises Sav and sprints manically towards the angry mob. I join him and so does East and Seb. Sawyer stays behind to guard Ella, which he is clearly pissed about but I'm sure as hell grateful. The second Gid reaches Sav, he grabs her arm and pushes her towards Ella and Sawyer.

"Get out of here Savannah" He yells, fury clouding his eyes. And without a moment's more hesitation, he turns and ballistically attacks Daniel and his friends.

**Savannah**

My heart pounds in my ears and I breathe heavily through my nose. What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. I feel a tentative hand on my shoulder and notice Ella has appeared at my side.

"Callum's gonna be pissed about this" Ella murmurs gravely and it's only than that I glance up and take in the almost brawl happening in front of us. It's not that the Royal brothers can't knock their opponents out, I think their just continuing the fight for the fun of it. After another three minutes, the guys walk up to us and Gid, of course, makes a straight beeline to me. Can't he just screw off.

"What the hell happened? Why were you behind us? Did they chase-"

"Can you just back off, I was only trying to catch up in order to thank Ella for letting me help in tonight's" I pause then continue tersely. "Events".


End file.
